


Just a Taste

by DikkuChan



Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DikkuChan/pseuds/DikkuChan
Summary: Meta Knight never knew Gooey existed until Kirby recently introduced him to one of his best friends. The knight became fixated with the blob's long tongue, and decided to look into it some more...
Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833937
Kudos: 14





	Just a Taste

In his office once again, Meta Knight was conversing with somebody. This time it wasn’t Sailor Dee, but rather, Gooey. The knight never realized the daft blob even existed until a year or so ago, but his presence fascinates Meta Knight regardless. “So…” Gooey trailed off, eyeing the bowl of decadent chocolate truffles on the knight’s desk. “You wanted me to eat you?”

Meta Knight sighed at the absurdity of the poorly worded question. “Something like that.” The man replied, as he moved out of his place to take a seat next to Gooey in the lounge chair. “I want you to have a taste, but I don’t know if you can literally eat this part of me.” Gooey nodded in response, still visibly puzzled about what Meta Knight wants him to do. But maybe the knight might taste good to him? “Before we start, can I have some of that candy?” The knight begrudgingly nodded. Meta Knight watched as Gooey gleefully protruded his long, slimy tongue out of his mouth and wrapped it around the bottom of the candy bowl. After chucking all the chocolates into his mouth, the dark matter blob awkwardly placed the bowl back on the desk. “Oh my…” Meta Knight thought to himself, his slit was becoming wet at the notion of what that tongue could do to him. After munching on the sweets, Gooey looked to the knight, “You ready, Meta?” The swordsman cleared his throat and positioned his mask to reveal only his mouth. “May you refer to me only as Meta Knight, please? Thank you.” He spoke candidly, teasing his moist opening.

Gooey ignored the knight’s bluntness, and instead focused his attention on Meta Knight’s pussy. Instead of just looking at the adorable mound and pondering his next move, Gooey used his lengthy tongue to stroke the bottom of Meta Knight’s body. The sudden feeling of something so warm and wet made the knight jolt in surprise, but he refrained from pulling away. The blob of dark matter had a playful smirk on his blue face as he teased Meta Knights clit. The swordsman bit his lip, not wanting to be noisy. Gooey nudged closer to the man, and lightly sucked at his cunt. The knight felt his loins becoming immensely wet, and he started to grind himself into Gooey’s maw. “More~” The blob heeded the man’s request and stuffed his tongue down the moistened twat, filling the divine hole with his appendage. The dark matter pumped the phallic muscle in and out, making certain to hit Meta Knights cervix on each motion. Maybe it was the chocolate, or maybe Meta Knight normally tastes sweet, but Gooey relished every moment of devouring the man and his juices.

Speaking of, Meta Knight lost his poise long ago, and was firmly gripping the leather of the lounge chair he was being pleasured in. His incessant moaning and heavy breathing were all that could be heard besides the sounds of Gooey’s ability. He attempted to speak between exhausted breaths. “G-Gooey…” The blob was unresponsive, his mind was clouded with the need to taste more of the knight. Said knight was close to his climax and was ready to explode. The blob’s tongue managed to hit all of Meta Knight’s sensitive spots. When the knight did cum, it was potent, with a torrent of his sexual fluids. Gooey felt the man’s pussy contract around his appendage, he withdrew the tongue to lap up the juices the knight spewed. “Mmmmh! Hah! Gooey!” To the swordsman, it felt like it lasted forever. Meta Knight was personally taken aback when he yelled out the blob’s unusual name when he came, but decided not to dwell on it.

He was panting heavily, still trying to catch his breath when Gooey gave him another playful glare. “What? You’re done, are you not?” Meta Knight closed his eyes for a bit, expecting Gooey to make his exit, but he was terribly wrong. Before he could say anything, he felt something force its way into his mouth. “Mmmph?!” Gooey had shoved his tongue into the open mouth of Meta Knight, and he looked mighty proud of himself too. The swordsman loves the feeling of a large organ being forced into his mouth, but this case was different. It didn’t help that the dark matter forced his way down the knight’s throat. Gooey retracted his tongue when he noticed Meta Knight began to choke. “What the hell was that for?!” Blurted the knight after a short coughing fit. “Oh, sorry. I was wondering if your mouth tasted sweet like Kirby always said.”


End file.
